narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanarri Nayeli
, |tools=Kunai Shuriken Fire Salamander Necklace Fire Salamanders}} Tanarri Nayeli is a Kelvezu Demon of uncertain loyalties extending beyond that of her immediate family. Born to Kayenta Moenkopi in Kumogakure, she claims citizenship in several of the hidden villages across the land: Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Amegakure. Certainly she has not been instrumental in the Shinobi life in any of these villages but keeps to the shadows and her personal agendas. Sketchy History Synopsis In her youth she formed close bonds with her step father, Tanarri Kelvezu, her foster brother Yoshiki, and Son Gokū (孫悟空, Son Gokū), more commonly known as the Four-Tails (四尾, Yonbi). It was her step father who helped her to manifest her shape-changing attributes, most notably wings for flight. From an early age she exhibited a talent for moving through the demon realm for fast travel, what she terms 'orbing' from place to place. Being a fire demon, she inherited the green flame of her father as well as an insatiable need to feed upon the blood of humans from his then host. In an attempt to keep her from feeding upon humanity, her mother arranged for deliveries of blood to be made through a benefactor, Sevillon. This continues to this day without fail. Upon the death of her step father and foster brother, she withdrew from humanity. Inheriting her step father's Kirigakure home, she is often in residence there as she has a special affinity for the seashore of her infancy. What cousins she had growing up in Sunagakure she avoided due to their tradition of being demon hunters. It was during Son Gokū's time with the Host, Darkshinobi, that she befriended the demon ape lord. During the incident when the Godaime Hokage Tomi attempted to steal the bijuu from Darkshinobi, she hid him away in the demon realm until she was coerced by her mother to release him. She is very much against the imprisonment of demons by the shinobi of this realm and views it as the worst kind of slavery. Within the Shinobi Kingdom, after her demon father was sealed within his new host Suishou Asadi, he broke free during due to the assassination of Asadi. Said assassination was rumored to have been orchestrated by his own brother, Suishou Koji, but no retribution has been exacted to date. With the Demon Lord Kaizer free, she came under his spell and was forced to do his bidding for a time. The incident was resolved with the resurrection of Asadi and the sealing of the demon back within his host. She spends a ridiculous amount of time babysitting her younger siblings. Shortly after the Nanadaime Kazekage Chusaki Takaharu was inaugurated, she confronted the possessed figure of Jaevon atop her mother's Sunagakure cliff dwelling. The young man was possessed by the spirit of Serean, one of the Mera'din, The Brotherless Ones, Ancient enemy of the Al-Kahtar. The timely arrival of her mother and Murciélago saved her from having to fall prey to the spirit, and she held tight the seal on the dwelling and the safety of her family during the attack eventually transporting them all to Kirigakure. In a rare moment of social behavior, she enlisted the aid of Bocchiere and her Uncle Sabumaru to venture into the dangerous realm contained within a mythical locket. The locket is but one of the dangerous artifacts contained in the reliquary of her step father's Kirigakure home. Certainly no end of chaos might be unleashed through her meddling among those artifacts. Spending her time in observation and hunting of her favored prey, she leads a solitary existence. Recently she befriended a man named Shadowfire Hyuuga. With him she journeyed back to her home in Amegakure. Originally she moved to Amegakure to go in search of the Great Salamanders in the hopes of finding a Fire Salamander. She has since learned from the creatures that they do not dwell in that land, but rather that of Wind Country. Go figure. In seeking one's heart's desire, there is no need to look any further than her own backyard. However, upon returning to Ame she discovered a terror from the demon realm had been brought to the Salamander Preserve when she entered the canals and found their slaughtered remains. Reporting the murder to the Amekage, Kage Uchiha, she has traveled to Iwagakure to seek the aid of Bocchiere in putting down this threat. Through her father(s), that of the Demon Lord Kaizer (through which her soul was given access to this realm) and his host, Aceman (through which the biology of her form in this realm was created), she is a princess of the Shinobi Kingdom, but has renounced all claims that such might confer upon her. Recently she came to a tentative peace with her demon father who has undergone changes that frankly confuse her to no end, as if her own status as a demon/vampire/human hybrid was not confusing enough! Fire Salamander Summons Within the reliquary of her father's Kirigakure home, inherited after his murder, Nayeli discovered a scroll pertaining to Fire Salamanders. Up until that moment she had always thought them an artistic fancy created by her mother as represented by the statue in Sunagakure's Town Square; that of a warrior mounted upon the back of a fire salamander sculpted by Kayenta Moenkopi. The parchment, crafted of vellum, was in remarkable condition due to the temperature controlled environment of the reliquary. Accompanying the scroll was a necklace with a fire salamander carved from blood stone curled round a pool of red carnelian sand. The pendant itself was suspended from a silver clasp attached to the necklace itself, which was comprised of beaded jasper, amber, and garnet stones. It was through this pendant that she was able to unlock the secrets of contacting the Fire Salamanders and become the owner of their summoning contract.